gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe ist ein Schüler der Dalton Academy. Er ist außerdem ein Mitglied der Dalton Academy Warblers und wohnte in Paris, bevor er nach Ohio zog. Er wird von Grant Gustin dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Drei In Love Side Story hat er seinen ersten Auftritt, als Blaine die Dalton Academy Warblers besucht. Dieser hört den Glee Club "Uptown Girl" singen. Bereits während dieser Performance flirtet er mit Blaine. Nach der Nummer sind alle Warblers erfreut über Blaines Besuch und hoffen, dass er zurück kommt, doch er lädt sie nur zum Schulmusical der McKinley ein, welche die Warblers annehmen. Danach stellt er sich Blaine vor. Sie trinken in einem Aufenthaltsraum der Dalton einen Kaffee zusammen. Er fragt ihn, warum er die Dalton verlassen hat, ob er gegangen ist, weil ihn u.a. alles gelangweilt hat. Doch Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er die Dalton zwar jeden Tag vermisst, aber in der McKinley ist sein Herz (Kurt). Sebastian besteht auf ein erneutes Treffen und Blaine willigt etwas überrumpelt ein. Später ihm der Lima Bean flirtet Sebastian sehr offensichtlich mit Blaine und bringt ihn in Verlegenheit. Blaine erklärt ihm sofort, dass er bereits einen Freund hat. Sebastian scheint das jedoch nichts auszumachen, doch Blaine macht ihm darauf erneut deutlich, dass er ihn liebt und er großartig ist und er ihn nicht verlieren will, daraufhin taucht zufällig Kurt auf, welcher ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hat. Blaine ist erfreut, als auch überrascht. Blaine stellt Kurt vor, und sagt er sei sein Freund. thumb|left|Blaine, Kurt & Sebastian in der Lima Bean.Als dieser sich Sebastian vorstellt, ist er im ersten Moment total irritiert. Sebastian lädt die beiden in eine Schwulenbar ein, doch Blaine sagt es sei nichts für die beiden, aber Kurt denkt, sie sollten es riskieren. Später in der Bar treffen die Drei sich und Sebastian tanzt mit Blaine, doch als Kurt sich dazu gesellt, drängt dieser Sebastian von Blaine weg, was Blaine überhaupt nicht auffällt. Am Ende der Folge schauen sich Sebastian und die Warblers das Schulmusical "West Side Story" in der McKinleyan. thumb|Sebastian bei den Sectionals in der McKinley.In Die Zeit deines Lebens hat Sebastian seinen zweiten Auftritt. Er trifft Kurt und Blaine erneut in der Lima Bean und setzt sich zu ihnen. Er meint, er hätte Blaine an seiner Frisur wieder erkannt und fragt ihn, warum er ihn seit letzter Zeit nicht mehr online gesehen hat. Dieser meint, die New Directions hätten viel für die Sectionals zu proben, wodurch er keine Zeit hat. Außerdem erfahren wir, dass die Warblers ihre Sectionals bereits gewonnen haben. Als Sebastian anfängt auffällig mit Blaine zu flirten, flüchtet dieser, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu bestellen. In dieser Zeit macht Kurt Sebastian u.a. deutlich, dass es ihm absolut nicht passt, wie dieser mit seinem Freund redet. Er meint jedoch, dass Blaine zu gut für Kurt sei und dass die New Directions gegen die Warblers verlieren werden. Er ist sich sicher, dass er am Ende des Jahres Blaine für sich gewinnen wird und die Warblers gegen die New Directions, bei den Nationals, gewinnen werden. Am Ende der Folge ist er beim Auftritt der New Directions, bei den Sectionals, zu sehen, wie er für deren Performances applaudiert. thumb|left|Sebastian schüttet Blaine einen manipulierten Slushie ins Gesicht.In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? sind Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Santana und Rachel gerade dabei über ihre Lieblingsmomente von Michael Jackson zu unterhalten als Sebastian auftaucht und sie unterbricht. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er nun der neue Leader der Warblers ist und, dass er die Idee Michael Jackson bei den Regionales zu bringen gut findet und dies Übernehmen wird. Als Rachel ihn fragt, woher er das erfahren hat, entgegnet er nur, dass er am Morgen Blaine anrief um ihn zu fragen, ob er wüsste, wie man einen Rotweinfleck aus einem Blazer bekommt und dieser ihm dann von der Idee erzählt habe. Am Ende des Duells zu Bad, zwischen den New Directions und den Dalton Academy Warblers, um das Recht Michael bei den Regionales zu bringen, bekommt Blaine einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Der Slushie wurde von Sebastian manipuliert und war eigentlich für Kurt bestimmt bevor sich Blaine seinen Freund zur Seite schubst und sich vor ihn wirft, wodurch er diesen abbekommt. Sebastian war erst geschockt als er sieht, dass Blaine getroffen wurde und nun am Boden liegt deutet den Warblers jedoch an trotzdem zu gehen. Santana stattet der Dalton Academy einen Besuch ab und duelliert sich in einem Song mit Sebastian. Danach versucht sie Sebastian zu entlocken, was in dem Slushie gewesen ist. Dieser gesteht es, dort Steinsalz hinzugefügt zu haben. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen kann, und verlässt überheblich den Saal, nachdem er auch Santana einen Slushie verpasst hat. thumb|Santana und Sebastian im Gesangsduell mit dem Song "[[Smooth Criminal".]]Die New Directions haben die Warblers ihn das Auditorium eingeladen, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie Michael bei den Regionales nicht bringen werden, die Warblers ihn also haben können aber die Botschaft von Michael Jackson nie wirklich verstanden haben. Um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie das doch getan haben performen sie Black or White. Während der Performance stehen nach und nach alle Warblers, bis auf Sebastian, auf um mit den New Directions auf der Bühne zu singen. Als Nick am Ende der Performance von Sebastian will, dass er aufgibt, meint dieser, dass genau diese Einstellung den Sieg der Warblers bei den Regionals im vergangenen Jahr zu verantworten hat. Santana meint, dass sie auch zur Polizei oder zu seinem Direktor gehen könne, um ihn der Schule zu verweisen oder sogar ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Sebastian sagt daraufhin, dass es wirklich schrecklich furchterregend wäre, wenn sie Beweise dafür hätte, worauf hin sie das mit geschnittene Tape aus ihrer Jacke holt. Kurt sagt daraufhin aber, dass es nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde, wenn er die Qual der Niederlage nicht miterleben könnte, wenn die New Directions die Regionales gewinnen würden und wirft ihm das Tape zu und Santana stellt daraufhin klar, dass die Warblers nun genau wissen, was für ein Typ er nun ist. Artie verlangt danach, dass Sebastian auf der Stelle sein Auditorium verlässt. In Auf dem Weg versucht er am Anfang der Episode Rachel mit einem bearbeiteten Bild von Finn zu erpressen. Er verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich von den Regionals zurückzieht, sonst sorgt er dafür, dass der erste Treffer im Internet für "Finn Hudson" dieses Bild wird. thumb|192px|left|Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany treffen Sebastian in der Lima Bean.Später verabredet er sich mit Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany in der Lima Bean, wo er sich bei ihnen entschuldigt, vorallem bei Blaine, und erklärt, dass er die Bilder von Finn gelöscht hat. Er gibt zu, dass er viele Dinge nie ernst genommen hat, wobei er besonders auf ein ehemaliges Erlebnis denkt. Eine Szene im "Scandals", wo David Karofsky ihm ansprach, er ihm aber wegen seines Übergewichts beleidigte und ihm riet, sich lieber nicht zu outen. Seit dem Selbstmordversuch von diesem fühlt sich Sebastian schlecht. Er gibt gegenüber den vieren zu, dass für ihn alles nur Spaß war, ein Spiel, bis es nicht mehr war. Sebastian gibt bekannt, dass sie an Lady Gagas "Born This Way" Aktion spenden wollen und David Karofsky ihre Performance bei den Regionals widmen wollen, ob sie nun gewinnen oder nicht. Nach ihrer Performance zu Stand bei den Regionals bittet er darum, dass die Anwesenden spenden, und singt daraufhin Glad You Came. Als die New Directions die Regionals gewinnen, werden die Warblers nur zweite. Blaine schüttelt ihm die Hand und gratuliert ihnen dennoch. Persönlichkeit Sebastian ist das männliche Gegenstück zu Santana. Er ist sehr selbstbewusst, offen und scheint alles auszusprechen, was er denkt, ohne vorher darüber nach zu denken. Er will sich alles und jeden nehmen, egal ob die Person auf die er es abgesehen hat, überhaupt nicht interessiert bzw. vergeben ist. Er akzeptiert keine Abfuhr und scheint auch sonst keine Beziehung ernst zu nehmen, weil er z.B. in einer Schwulenbar mit einem Typen 20 Minuten rumgemacht hat und meinte, er sei der perfekte Mann für ihn gewesen. In wie weit "perfekt" dieser Mann war, ob nun vom Charakter oder nur vom Körperbau her wurde nicht deutlich. Sebastian scheint gerne Spaß zu haben, ohne sich Gedanken um die Gefühle anderer zu machen. Seine Persönlichkeit ändert sich jedoch nach dem Selbstmordversuch von Karofsky und er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er sehr beleidigend gegenüber ihm war, als dieser ihn das eine Mal im Scandals angesprochen hatte. Das ist der Moment, in dem er anfängt, nicht nur alles als ein Spiel anzusehen, sondern über die Konsequenzen einer Tat nachzudenken. Beziehungen 'Blaine Anderson' Sebastian scheint sehr offensichtlich Interesse an Blaine zu haben, dabei interessiert ihn die bereits bekommene Abfuhr nicht. Das Interesse besteht, wie schon deutlich wurde, nur einseitig und Blaine war von seinem Verhalten eher irritiert als angetan. Ihm war sein Verhalten anscheinend auch unangenehm, aber Sebastian scheint nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Wie ernst seine Schwärmerei für Blaine ist, ob er von ihm nur das eine will oder möglicherweise doch etwas ernsteres sich erhofft ist bisher unklar, aber von seinem bisherigen Auftreten zu urteilen, scheint Sebastian keinerlei ernstes Interesse an ihm zu haben. 'Kurt Hummel' Dass Kurt Sebastian nicht sonderlich mag, wurde bereits von diesem selbst gesagt. Er sagte ihm unter vier Augen, dass er ihn nicht leiden könne, und erst recht nicht die Art, wie er mit seinem Freund redet. Sebastian hält genau so wenig von Kurt. Er denkt, dass Blaine zu gut für ihn sei und die New Directions ein Witz wären. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass er am Ende des Jahres Blaine für sich gewinnen wird, und die Warblers die Nationals für sich entscheiden werden. Solos 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'I Want You Back' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) (Wird nicht in Was würde Michael Jackson tun? verwendet) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Drei *'Smooth Criminal' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Drei *'Uptown Girl' (Love Side Story) *'Bad' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'Stand' (Auf dem Weg) *'Glad You Came' (Auf dem Weg) Trivia *Er lebte in Frankreich, ob er dort auch geboren wurde ist unklar. *Er ist homosexuell oder vielleicht auch bisexuell, bisher wurde das nicht deutlich, durch die Tatsache, dass er öfters Schwulenbars besucht, könnte er eher homosexuell sein. *Sein Charakter sollte ursprünglich "Cameron Connors" heißen. *Er spielt Lacrosse. *Sebastian trank seinen Kaffee in Paris mit einem Schuss Alkohol. *Er findet Lima langweilig. *Er hasst Kurt, was jedoch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. *Er findet Blaine heiß. *Er ist sehr offen. *Er denkt, dass die New Directions ein Witz seien. *Er ist der neue Leadsänger der Dalton Academy Warblers. *Er schüttet in Was würde Michael Jackson tun? zwei Leuten einen Slushie ins Gesicht und zwar Blaine (ein manipulierter Slushie mit Steinsalz drin, welcher eigentlich für Kurt gedacht war) und in Dalton Santana (einen normalen Slushie). *Sein Vater ist ein Staatsanwalt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Schüler Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers